


Broken Shackles#

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning abuse is in this.</p><p>Belle is Gaston slave and is abused and a young mother who wants badly to be a mother to the child Gaston took from her. One night in her cell she meets Gold and starts talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

Belle walked into the room in heavy metal chains, carrying a tray of food. She was Gasdon’s slave and there were many rules she had to follow to the letter each day.

The list went as follows

Keep head down she was not to ever look her master in the eyes like an equal.  
She was not allowed to speak in his presence unless asked to do so  
She was not allowed to leave the castle unless he said so  
She was allowed no male visitors  
She was not allowed to have friends even female  
She had to allow him access to her body whenever he demanded it  
Pleasure from sexual activities were for him alone not hers, she was not to come unless told to do so  
She was not allowed to pleasure herself in any way  
She must do what ever he told her  
She ate and drank when told  
Slept only when given permission  
She was not allowed to wear clothes  
And if any child should come of his playing with her the child would belong to him not her.

She had been sold to Gaston when she had been but six years old. She remembered with cold shutters the first night she had become his slave, when he had put his..had put himself inside her and had sex with her. The pain had been so bad she remembered crying the whole time and being slapped for it until he had finished.

She had been clapped in chains and told they would be the only thing she'd wear so he could repeat the same actions over and over.

After so many years of enduring what her new master did to her, it had long since stopped hurting and merely became just a bit uncomfortable.

As she stood there offering him the plate her dull pained eyes fell upon Clara, the 1 year old girl who had cruely been snatched away from her at birth, and she was not allowed to speak or have anything to do with the child.

It pained her to see her child each day unable to touch or be a mother to the baby.

She had for several days after giving birth dreamed of one day running away from him but couldn't even dream of it when he had her daughter. If she ran away she had to be able to take her with her.

She could only imagine what the cruel man was doing to her baby, and was sickened as she watched him eating the tray of food without feeding the thin baby.

He soon waved her away signaling for her to return to her cell where his guards would lock her in until he called for her.

As usual she sat in a corner sobbing as if her heart was going to brrak, she was a prisober, her baby was stolen from her and the child if left with Gaston was going to starve to death.

“well dearie, and why do you cry?” asked a man who poofed into her cell from nowhere.

Belle’s first thought she was finally going mad and was imagining the man in front of her so decided if he was a figment of her imagination then there was no harm in talking to him.

So as she sat there she told him the whole story of having been sold to Gaston all the way to the part about Clara being taken from her and was slowly starving to death.

The appariation sat there leaning against a crutch listening to every word it didn't tell her to stop talking, it didn't slap her for it, he was acting annoyed by her and wasn't hurting her in anyway, he actually seemed intrested and saw him grow angry but sensed it was at her predicament not at her.


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is becoming afraid of her visitor

Hearing footsteps Belle stood quickly her face down, wondering if somebody had overheard her talking.

But then a man stepped into the cell “Come, I have need of you in my chambers.”

Belle quietly followed her master from the cell into the room that she hated more then anything.

Her master pointed to the bed. Shivering but knowing what was expected of her, Belle climbed onto the bed and spread her legs open just the way he liked her.

It didn't take long for him to position himself between her legs his fingers pulling her hair as he shoved it into her hard and had his way with her still body.

Belle had adapted the art of staring at the ceiling and allowing her mind to wander to other things to distract herself from the discomfort.

That night her mind lay upon the man she had seen in her cell earlier.

Suddenly as if angry there was no sport in what he was doing, Gaston's suddenly withdrew and pounded into her hard and painfully, effectively pulling her mind back to Gaston's punishing motions.

She shook and trembled with pain as he fucked her with new vigor as she tried hard not to cry.

As she lay on her back fighting back tears she tried desperately to cling back to her thoughts trying to distract herself.

But finally to her relief he shuddered above her and pulled out.

She lay there not moving until Gaston told her that she could retire to her cell.

Laying on the dirty mat in a corner of the room she lay there wishing she could be freed from her shackles and free of her slavery to Gaston.

As she lay trying to sleep a man appariated beside her and slides an arm around her as she cried herself to sleep as she did most nights.

She lay in those unknown arms of a man whose name she didn't even know and she was self conscious due to her nakedness.

But the man beside her showed no sign of disgust or any sign he cared at all accept to wrap his leather coat around her shivering form.

Opening her eyes she looked at him questioningly “You’re cold.” he explained softly.

Belle nodded. 

“I'm sorry sir but I have ever yet learned your name!” she whispered still shivering.

The man grinned and waved it as if it bore no importance,

“My name is Rumpelstiltskin but most just call me beast or dark one.”

Belle looked down sadly “But you’re no beast sir, I can tell by the way you sit with me that you're not.”

The man's smile didn't look like he believed her “Thank you dearie, but I'm afraid people are correct ur just an exception, but usually I am one.”

Belle didn't know the man enough to argue, and was secretly too afraid to push him.

She slept for ages until the unlatching of the cell door woke her.

She noted the jacket and the man had both disappeared, giving evidence to her that he had just been in her head.

She wondered what Gaston would do if he knew she was going crazy, but decided not to think what it meant for Clara.

Standing before her master a bowl of fruit in her hands ready for him to take she tried not to even look at the child who came to her a doll in her hands with a torn arm.

Gaston took the doll and put it in Belle's hand “I want you to have this doll mended and given back to me in two hours tops, you'll be punished if you’re late but before you start on that doll I want you to clean her room for her. “

Belle nodded and waited to be dismissed knowing her list of chores were already nearly impossible and was facing certain punishments.

She did her best to clean the child's room and found it difficult everything she thought it was almost there there was still more to clean.

At this rate she wouldn't have time to mend the doll for her daughter.

She sat down on the bed and cried at the impossible task when a hand,sat on her shoulder.

Looking up she sees her imaginary friend Rumple who smiles,and signaled her to hush, as he waved a finger, as Belle watched in winder, the room suddenly shined nice and neat, Rumple had cleaned and straightened the room for her.

Looking at him in shock she threw him a look of fear and fled, still believing him to be in her head the clean room made no sense to her so she felt fear as she believed herself to be going slowly crazy.

Sitting on a stool in the cell she started to mend her daughters doll when she gasped the doll had apparently mended itself.

Even more frightened she stood and hurried to give the doll back to her master.

Gaston looked at her suspiciously “How did you get done so fast?” 

Belle only shrugged and stared at the floor.

Gaston was clearly angry had clearly wanted a reason to punish her.

Sighing he pulled her to his lap and beat her across the ass with his belt using her to release some anger or frustration that had occurred that day.

She gritted her teeth as her master beat her with the belt until her butt was red.

Released she returned to her cell and lay on her stomach waiting to be called back.


End file.
